This invention relates to a start-up system for vapor generators and in particular to an apparatus and method for starting up a subcritical or supercritical, once-through vapor generator.
In general, a once-through vapor generator operates to circulate a pressurized fluid, usually water, through a vapor generating section and a superheating section to convert the water to vapor. In these arrangements, the water entering the unit makes a single pass through the circuitry and discharges through the superheating section outlet of the unit as superheated vapor for use in driving a turbine, or the like.
Although these arrangements provide several improvements over conventional drum-type boilers, some problems have arisen in connection with starting up the generators, usually stemming from fluid at an undesirable quantity or condition being passed to the components of the system, resulting in excessive thermal losses, as well as mismatching of the throttle steam to the turbine inlet causing a decrease in turbine component life.
Earlier attempts to solve some of these problems included arrangements providing bypass circuitry for a portion of the fluid at a point in the flow circuitry between the vapor generating and superheating sections and/or between the superheating section and the turbine during startup to precool a portion of the system yet avoid the possibility of fluid at an undesirable quantity or condition being passed to the turbine. However, these arrangements resulted in very poor heat recovery and, therefore, operated at a reduced thermal efficiency and, moreover, resulted in relatively unsuitable turbine throttle vapor conditions for rolling and bringing the turbine up to speed prior to loading.
Attempts to alleviate the latter problems included installing a division valve in the main flow path to divert flow to a bypass circuit including a flash tank separator located between the vapor generating section and the superheating section, or between a primary and finishing superheater in the superheating section. In these arrangements, the flash vapor from the separator is furnished to the superheating section or to the finishing superheater, and the drains from the separator are passed to a deaerator and/or high pressure heater and/or condenser. However, in these systems, the separator could often accommodate nly a limited pressure, which was considerably less than the full operating pressure of the main pressure parts. Therefore, after start up, when turbine demands approached pressures exceeding the design pressure of the separator, the separator had to be switched out of operation and flow to the turbine supplied directly from the main flow line upstream of the flash tank. However, this switch of flow often caused control difficulties and, in addition, caused a drop in enthalpy at the turbine since the flow source switched from a saturated vapor from the separator to a lower enthalpy water-vapor mixture from the main flow line. Therefore, in order to avoid pressure excursions and an uncontrolled significant temperature drop at the turbine throttle, the valve controlling flow to the turbine directly from the main flow line had to be opened very slowly, the firing rate had to be increased, and the separator outlet valve closed to slowly transfer the source of turbine steam from the separator to the main flow line. This, of course, resulted in a considerable expenditure of time and energy, and a considerable sophistication of controls.
Also, in these latter arrangements, when vapor formed in the separator in response to a start-up firing rate input, the vapor, in addition to flowing to the turbine, was routed to other areas of the system such as high-pressure heaters and/or the condenser until a percentage of the final turbine load was achieved. Therefore, these arrangements required the use and operation of several valves which added to the labor and costs in the operation of the system.
Although it has been suggested to provide a separator directly in the main flow line, these arrangements have proven to be costly due to the fact that a relatively large, thick-walled separator, and associated components, have to be used. Also, the vapor initially forming in the separator is passed in a circuit bypassing the finishing superheater and the turbine during start up, after which the flow is switched to the superheater and turbine, which also requires a control system utilizing a number of valves.